


Aftermath.

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Okay, everybody else was doing a post SOS part 2 fics and I felt I need to add my two cents, so here’s a short fic happening after SOS part 2.I tried not to have it too depressing because I can’t frickin deal with that, there're going to be some Alan in here, because I’m an Alan girl at the core of it all. I hope you enjoy this.





	Aftermath.

_He has been told over and over again that he was so lucky, so damm lucky. It could’ve been so much worse than it was._

_And it was still pretty bad, he had three broken ribs, one cracked rib, a broken collarbone, plus a serious case of whiplash and let not forget his broken leg or arm. Oh yeah and a concussion too._

_Like he said before, what hasn’t he broken…._

_Well, he guess he could have broken his back, that would have been bad, the doctors were right he was so lucky, he may be trapped in this bed for a long while (hopefully no more than 2 or 3 months, even that seems too long) but at least he was alive and expected to recover fully with time._

_His brothers were maybe taking this worse than him, they’re trying to hide how badly this was affecting them, but he can see right through them, every time they visit(which is a lot) there this sadness, that they are trying really hard to hide but they not very good at it._

_Sure, he wasn’t okay with what happened to him but he made himself come to terms with it, he didn’t like it, who would? But it happened and he needs to deal with it._

_Sure It may be a while even after he fully healed before he gets back in Thunderbird four, even though he loves that bird, there is still that lingering fear, fear of what happened, happening again. he knows he’ll need to face it, but at a later date, right now he needs to focus on healing._

_And make sure his brothers don’t completely fall to pieces, honestly, he just broke a couple of bones and they fall completely to pieces!_

_At times he wants to scream at them, he didn’t want to see them hurting, especially because of him. He was supposed to make them laugh._

_Alan always seemed like he was on the verge of tears when he visited._

_Scott was even more of a smother hen then normal, running himself dry trying to look after him and at the same time look after everybody else._

_Virgil was..admittedly hiding how he was dealing with it all pretty well out of all his other brothers but he could see through him, Virgil’s eyes were darker than normal, clouded by something dark._

_John was even more silent than normal, barely talking, just anxiously hovering over him, looking almost guilty but John had no reason to feel guilty, all his brothers were just being idiots._

_A least grandma was handling this better than his brothers, her presence a great comfort, not that having his brothers around wasn’t comforting, but grandma was different, her comfort was a motherly comfort and he needed that._

_And then there was penny….he didn’t know what they were now but whenever she visited, his heart would get all fluttering, the comfort she gave was different to any comfort he felt before and he really liked it._

_But still seeing his brothers so….shaken, it hurt, he wants to see them smile, like really smile or at the very least stop acting like they were fine, it was frustrating._

_It had been a week since his accident and he was on the mend slowly but on the mead nonetheless, he could sit up now and he didn’t need the neck brace anymore, which was a relief as he hated that thing._

“Gordon, are you okay-“ Alan said, looking anxious and just not his normal happy self.

“Alan, stop it” he said,  _having enough, he couldn’t take it anymore, especially from his only little brother, it was his job to make sure Alan was okay and he was obviously not okay, none of them were but he was not having his only little brother, his best friend, hurting because of him._

“What?” Alan asked wide-eyed.

“You keep looking like you’re on the verge of tears and I can’t take it anymore”

“I… I’m sorry” Alan said, looking down at the ground, rubbing his arm, looking guilty.

_Oh seriously?! Come on! Why you guys have to be such idiots?!_

“Allie, you’re allowed to cry, heaven knows I have,” he said, getting straight to his point.

Alan’s eyes widen, unfallen tears gathering in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah but y-you’re the one that’s injured-“

He cut alan off, “Alan, I’m not the only one affected by this, I hate being stuck in this bed but-”

_And heaven knows he hated being stuck in this bed._

“-I hate more the fact that you guys won’t let yourselves deal with it, instead you’ll bottle it all up, you allowed to cry, Alan,” he said, his voice going the firmest he could manage at the moment.

“But-but I sh-shouldn’t, you’re the one that’s hurt, I shouldn’t feel so….so upset…I-I-“ Alan sobbed, arms wrapping around his middle as he sobbed.

_He couldn’t take it anymore,_ he grabbed alan, pulling him against his chest, in a sort of hug _, even though it hurt to do so, he was a big brother no matter what and he was going to his job, injured or not._

“Gordon-“ alan yelped, tensing up,  _not wanting to hurt him._

“Shhhh, just…..just get It all out al, if not for yourself, then for me,” he asked, quietly, closing his eyes.

That was when the flood gates broke and alan was sobbing his heart out, crying into his chest.

Scott was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. After a moment he walked up to them.

“Come on Allie, Gordon needs his sleep,” Scott Said gently, pulling Alan gently away from him, an arm wrapped around alan, who turned in to Scott’s side, still sobbing “come on, let’s go for a walk”

He watched as this happens,  _he wishes he could do more but he was stuck in this bed, his body playing against him._

“Get some sleep Gordy,” Scott Said softly to him “I got this now, rest”

“You better,” he muttered as sleep took him “You….. better”


End file.
